


it all started with a party

by yunhoselbow (hedyhere)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Choi San is Whipped, Everyone Is Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, choi san is nonbinary, everyone is dumb, he/they san bc i said so, photographer chuu, yves is a model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedyhere/pseuds/yunhoselbow
Summary: in a series of events, two groups of people are intertwined so deeply, it seems like they were never separate, like they were always one
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 12





	it all started with a party

Yeosang walked towards the cafe right next to the west campus exit. On the outside, he looked normal, but his hands were restless inside his pockets, twisting a loose wrapper that he had thrown in there last week over and over, the only thing that revealed just how nervous he was. 

The soft chime of a bell brought everything back into focus, his surroundings no longer a muted blur, his senses bombarded by the smell of coffee, the vibrant pillows on the couches and the quiet hum of conversation around him. He looked around the tables and spotted a head full of lilac hair sitting alone at a table in a corner. Yeosang took a deep breath before walking up to the boy. He sat down in front of him and looked up, mirroring the smile on his face.

“Sangie.”

  
  
  


───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

  
  
  


Yeosang was almost asleep when he got crushed by his friend who decided to launch himself on him, the older boy’s phone in his hand. He tried to sleepily push the boy off but he didn’t get very far with his eyes closed. 

“Sannie go away I’m trying to sleep, please.” he whined but the blonde didn’t stop.

“Sangie, you got a message from someone called _soulmate blue heart blue heart blue heart_. Who is it? Do you have a secret boyfriend?” San almost screeched into his ear, shoving the phone in his face. 

Yeosang shot up and snatched the phone out of San’s hand before they could finish talking and stared at the notification, ignoring his friend’s pleas to tell him who it was. 

  
  


_- >Hey Yeosang, it’s been a while. I don’t know if you still have my number saved, so just in case, this is Wooyoung. I’ve really missed you and I was wondering if you would like to meet up sometime soon and have some coffee and catch up. I really hope you will come. Youngie :) _

  
  


Yeosang sat on his bed, staring at his phone. It’s been almost two years, why did he want to meet now? He couldn’t deny that he missed his best friend, that seeing him in the corridors, laughing with his friends, pretending like his childhood friend wasn’t even in the room didn’t hurt. Or maybe he didn’t notice. He always did have his head in the clouds, he didn’t notice things if he was occupied with something else. Yeosang missed the days when all of the boy’s attention was on him. Maybe not in the same way that he did two years ago, when the knife of teenage heartbreak was still lodged deep in his heart, but the pain of parting with someone who you thought you would dedicate the rest of your life to never truly fades. 

  
  


_ <-Yeah, of course. Are you free this weekend? _

  
  


_That’s not enough time,_ he thought after sending the text. _I don’t think I can prepare myself in time to meet him. Do I still like him? Does he still like me? No, he can’t, there’s no way. He was the one who broke up with me, he doesn’t._

A text alert brought his attention back to his phone and just like that, it was done. A meeting was set, no turning back.

  
  


<\- _And Youngie, even if I deleted your contact, I still would have known it’s you._

  
  
  
  



End file.
